


Один в пустошах, не считая собаки

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Adventure, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Mystery, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wild West, Вестерн, Попаданцы, спагетти-вестерн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Келегорм поехал ловить мустанга-иноходца. Один в пустошах, не считая собаки. Хотя как это - не считая? Только попробуй ЭТО не посчитать!
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Один в пустошах, не считая собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Hаписано на идею "Феаноринги - попаданцы на американский Дикий Запад", согласие автора идеи получено.

На закате в городок въехал верхом очень красивый светло-рыжий парень. У парня падала из-под шляпы длинная коса, а на седле он вез маленького белого терьера. Драка была неизбежна. Когда солнце зашло, он уже дрался.

Первым в салуне очнулся самый языкастый из местных и радостно пропел, не успел ещё приезжий заговорить с хозяином: «Эй, Рапунцель, сбросишь мне вечером косоньку из окна?» На что тут же получил обещание удавить этой косой на месте любого невоспитанного неджентльмена.

И понеслось.

Цвет местного общества поначалу развлекался вовсю, и уже предвкушал попорченную красоту заезжего и выбитые больно ровные зубы, вот только пришлец оказался на диво ловок и увертлив, и ружье за спиной будто вовсе ему не мешало. В тесном зале мало кто из мешающих друг другу оскорбленных джентльменов мог дотянуться до него, все больше они натыкались друг на друга и налетали на стены, безуспешно пытаясь ухватить наглеца за ту самую косу. Или спотыкались о маленького белого терьера, не упускавшего случая вонзить зубы в подвернувшуюся лодыжку.

Сделав четыре круга по залу, приезжий ухватил тяжёлую дубовую скамью и приложил ей с размаху половину здешнего общества разом. Тому, кто в этот миг схватил его, наконец, за волосы, достались разом удар в челюсть с разворота и острые собачьи зубы в филейную часть.

До стрельбы ещё не дошло, когда на беспорядок и шум явился целый помощник шерифа и сам выпалил в потолок. Да, здесь он бывал целых два дня в неделю. Мы не какое-нибудь захолустье, мы приличный город, говорили местные.

Николас Свенсон, человек уже немолодой, укоризненно обвел взглядом собравшихся и сказал неодобрительно «Хм!», словно вошёл не в салун, а в детскую, где расшалились мальчишки. Вновь прибывшего он приметил сразу, и причина свары стала ему ясна как день.

— Джентльмены, — сказал он укоризненно, — так-то вы встречаете гостей!

Белый терьер выскочил на середину залы, подбежал к Свенсону и завилял коротеньким хвостом.

— От таких гостей не соберёшь костей, — проворчал один из завсегдатаев, приложенных скамьей.

— А вы, мистер Коса-до-пояса, должны уже понимать, что ваши ди... кхм, индейские привычки не найдут одобрения в городах.

— Я не ищу одобрения, — сказал светло-рыжий от стойки. — Я ищу ночлег и ужин.

— Могу и цирюльника посоветовать.

— Самсону тоже будешь цирюльника советовать? — хмыкнул юнец, даже не обидевшись на намек.

— Какому такому Самсону? — поинтересовался Черный Джек Харпер, один из тех, кто любовался вечерней дракой из угла зала.

— Который богатырь из Библии, — светло-рыжий откровенно ухмылялся.

— В богатыри метишь?

— Не жалуюсь, — и гость одной рукой поставил на место перевернутый стол.

Местное общество, потирая синяки, довольно дружно подумало, не им ли тут повезло, что помощник шерифа был неподалеку.

— Имейте в виду, мистер Самсон, что в приличных местах разрешаются драки только один на один и без оружия. И в таких случаях полагается представиться.

— Повторяю, я ищу ночлег и ужин, — гость пожал плечами. — Но если джентльмены будут настаивать, я могу и согласиться. Келегорм Фэйнор из Парадайз-Спрингс... господа.

В зале глубокомысленно замолчали.

— Небось на мустанга охотиться приехал, — заключил Джек Харпер, усмехаясь. Он был весьма доволен тем, что после плотного ужина так удачно остался в стороне.

Потому что Парадайз-Спрингс хоть и неблизко, и дыра изрядная, а таких чокнутых Фэйноров там ещё не то четверо, не то пятеро, и стреляют все очень хорошо. А быть тем героем, кто жаждет при всех завалить известного человека, Черный Джек не стремился.

— Что ж, — значительно сказал Николас Свенсон, — надеюсь, джентльмены, вы будете благоразумны сегодня.

Завтра помощник шерифа уезжал, и ему очень не хотелось до отъезда обнаружить в городе новых покойников. Ну, разве что Черного Джека, но тот некстати проявил благоразумие.

Беленький терьер изготовился было прикрывать хозяину тыл, пока тот поднимается по лестнице к спальням, но хозяин бесцеремонно подхватил его свободной рукой и унес наверх подмышкой. Только хвост мелькал.

Людей он по-прежнему не любил. Иногда — особенно. Порой делал исключение в случае хорошей драки, которая приводила его в благодушное настроение. Если он не проигрывал, конечно.

Поэтому, будь в этих местах хоть что-то, кроме пыльной, выжженной травы и колючек, он предпочел бы заночевать под открытым небом, как обычно и делал. Но первый осенний ливень сегодня превратил пыль в грязь, выжженную траву в мочало, равнина вокруг городка была плоская, как людские шутки, и потому Келегорм выбрал провести ночь под плохой, но крышей. Там, где лошадь встанет в стойло и не будет заметна с нескольких миль с любой стороны.

Сейчас, оказавшись в насмешке над комнатой, отгороженный от других ночующих лишь плохими досками и мешковиной, которые притворялись стенами, он об этом пожалел.

Лишь ужин оказался не так плох, как он ждал. Иногда все же встречались люди, умеющие готовить.

Мячик, словно кошка, поскреб его по сапогу лапой. Он хотел добавки.

— Мерзкая ты собака, куда в тебя столько умещается? — Спросил Келегорм.

Пёсик сделал стойку.

Справедливости ради, того обрезка мяса могло быть и вправду маловато. Опять же, вдруг это чудовище подрастет ещё хоть немного? Хорошо бы не в ширину.

— Держи, вымогатель, — сказал он, ставя миску на пол. В нарушение всех правил, которые когда-то объяснял всем своим псам, кроме одного. Да какое здесь и теперь до них дело, так далеко и столько лет спустя...

Впрочем, у Мячика всегда было свое мнение о правилах. Остатки бобовой каши с мясом стремительно в нем исчезали. Потом песик вспрыгнул на кровать — этот ящик из досок с набитым сеном матрасом здесь тоже считали за кровать — и попытался облизать хозяину лицо. Целоваться с собакой и кашей разом тому не хотелось. Келегорм скомандовал «место» и, не раздеваясь, завалился на эту так называемую постель. С третьего повторения команды Мячик нехотя устроился у него в ногах.

Наверное, можно было найти в городе ночлег получше, вот только для этого нужно было ездить по домам, стучаться туда... Разговаривать с людьми. Просить их о чем-то.

Такое стоило оставлять на самый крайний случай.

Мячик повозился, проминая себе гнездо в лоскутном покрывале кровати, положил подбородок хозяину на сапог и довольно вздохнул.

К тому, кто прошлой поздней осенью выбросил или потерял этого крошечного щенка, размером тогда чуть больше котенка, и с самоуверенностью ростом с мула по меньшей мере, у Келегорма был отдельный изрядный счёт за все свои страдания, жаль, неизвестно, кому предъявить.

Вокруг сопели и храпели ещё три человека, это снова невероятно раздражало, лишь шум ветра за открытым окном немного примирял его с жизнью. Хотелось все же отдохнуть перед охотой.

Может, зря он всё-таки отказался взять близнецов?.. Нет, глупости. Чтобы он — и не справился с лошадью, пусть даже особо хитрой и зловредной, как передают слухи? Пусть развлекаются сами. Как раньше.

Он уже привычно для подобных мест заткнул уши ватой и попытался заснуть. Уйти в грезы тут было ещё тяжелее, чем просто и примитивно спать.

Наутро небо решило напрочь забыть о дожде и приветствовало охотника солнцем в глаза. Хозяйка, что хлопотала на закопченой кухне, без лишних слов продала ему и завтрак — холодное мясо и кукурузную лепешку. Время, когда он из брезгливости отвергал здешнюю еду, уже прошло; Келегорм разделил с собакой и то, и другое, хотя на лепешку, по убеждению пса, недопустимо пожадничал.

В конюшне ему встретился тот самый человек, что вчера остался в стороне. Даже в углу, если быть точным. Черноволосый и загорелый, он вытряхивал солому из волос — должно быть, ночевал прямо здесь.

— Меня здесь знают как Черного Джека Харпера, мистер Фэйнор, — сказал он хрипловатым со сна голосом, — и я полагаю, что могу быть вам полезен. Если я прав, и вы приехали из-за мустанга.

— Из-за него.

Мячик сел посреди прохода и состроил недовольную морду, но все же не оскалился, и Келегорм немного смягчился. Вдобавок, подумал он, ссора с утра, перед охотой, ему тоже не нужна.

Затеять ссору здесь всегда было легче лёгкого. Даже не нужно говорить лишнего. Иногда достаточно бывает не говорить ничего.

— Я не беру напарников, — сказал он, выводя лошадь. — Я охочусь один.

— Кто в последние дни поехал туда один, как-то подзадержались обратно, — Черный Джек не отступался. — А вот кто был с напарниками или хоть со слугой, те уже вернулись, правда, с пустыми руками. Поставьте мне выпивку, и я расскажу больше. Говорю же, я вам пригожусь. А если поймаем иноходца, я знаю, кто щедро заплатит обоим. И у меня есть хорошие лошади, чтобы загонять его.

— Помощник у меня есть, будь он неладен, — фыркнул Келегорм. — Благодарю за предупреждение. Повторяю, я охочусь один.

Он оседлал лошадь, осмотрел внимательно все четыре ее копыта. Вскочил в седло. Терьер, возбуждённо тявкнув, подпрыгнул, Келегорм ухватил его в прыжке за шкирку, тоже как кошку, и усадил перед собой.

Потому что этот пёс не мог угнаться за лошадью, но останавливаться при этом отказывался, и молчать тоже. Хозяин не раз в этом убеждался, пытаясь оставлять пса дома. Удавалась одна попытка из трёх.

На вопрос, не издеваются ли над ним Валар, судьба или кто ещё, ответа пока не было.

Он уехал, и потому уже не слышал, как Черный Джек сплюнул и пробормотал:

— Туда тебе и дорога, Рапунцель чертова. А лошадка хорошая. Небось, пригодится мне ещё.

Ветер переменился. С юго-востока потянуло сухим жаром. Он ещё порой удивлялся, насколько сильно и резко способна меняться здесь погода, когда ветер беспрепятственно несётся по огромным равнинам, принося то снег с севера, то жару с юга. Грязь подсыхала на глазах, поникшая полумертвая трава распрямлялась, неприятно шурша.

В стороне от города равнина жила своей жизнью, взлетали порой птицы из кустов, и мысль о ночевке снова под открытым небом сделалась особенно приятна. Чтобы остро почувствовать эту радость заново, стоило провести ночь в тесной коробке.

Ещё бы Мячик сидел спокойно, жизнь стала бы особенно прекрасна.

Всадник за день пересёк два маленьких ручья, текущих под уклон на восток, набрал воды про запас, трижды вытащил из воды терьера, дважды вымыл. Дважды он видел людей, едущих в сторону города — в первый раз двоих, затем троих. К вечеру Келегорм достиг своей цели — холмов, среди которых чаще всего видели необычайного мустанга-иноходца.

Безошибочно отыскав крошечный родник у подножия одного холма, он напоил лошадь и оставил пастись, не заботясь о том, чтобы привязать. Поделился с терьером вяленым мясом. Уже в темноте он поднялся на холм, чтобы осмотреться. Ночь не была для него помехой, он мог рассмотреть равнину на много миль вокруг.

Позади, там, откуда он приехал, кто-то развел в степи маленький костер. Должно быть, ещё один искатель удачи.

Огромный звездный купол раскинулся над холмами, заливая их мягким серебристым светом. Келегорм сел у вершины, затем лег на склон, глядя в небо. Сейчас ему не нужен был сон, прошлой ночью он скорее заслонялся им от унылого людского обиталища.

...Мячик прискакал за ним снизу, радостно потрепал за штанину, спрашивая таким способом, не желает ли хозяин поиграть. Не дождавшись благосклонности, взбежал повыше и щедро облизал ему ухо.

Никакие грёзы эльфов и память о Валиноре не выдерживают мокрого собачьего языка в ухе, поверьте.

Трижды повторенная команда, сказал себе Келегорм со вздохом, чувствуя, что хочет кого-нибудь прибить. Трижды. Тогда это чудовище в собачьем облике начинает слушаться...

Схваченный за шкирку терьер смотрел на него с безграничным обожанием. Так же, как год назад, во время поездки в соседний штат, в большом, неизвестном городе — когда в проклятый Валарами миг этот пес выкатился на улицу, прямо под ноги спешащим лошадям и под колеса драного дилижанса.

После Келегорм много раз спрашивал себя, зачем он это сделал.

А тогда он ни о чем не думал — просто спрыгнул с лошади, заслышав испуганный щенячий визг и едва не угодив под дилижанс сам. Забыв про то, что псы его давно обходят стороной. О том, что здесь неразборчива речь зверья и птиц, потому что крик о помощи не перепутать ни с чем. Очень постаравшись забыть об одном четвероногом предателе...

И выхватил тогда почти из-под колес маленький комок жёсткой белой шерсти с полуобвисшими ушами и короткими лапами.

Потом он ещё выбил пару зубов кучеру дилижанса, за удар кнутом. Одной рукой, другая была занята. Этого было мало, но близнецы его оттащили.

— Чудовище ты, — сказал обречённо Келегорм.

Неизвестно, в который уже раз.

Мячик ответил громко, радостно и неразборчиво.

С третьего раза пес послушался и нехотя лег в ногах хозяина. Уткнулся в сапог мордой и тихо засопел. Лошадь внизу стряхнула уздечку с колючки и отошла на несколько шагов, к более густой траве. Перекошенное, но ещё узнаваемое созвездие Бабочки карабкалось к вершине небесного купола. Гроздьями свисали крупные звёзды, сияющей полосой пересекала небо Звёздная дорога.

Мимо рукава Келегорма пробежал маленький скорпион, хотел свернуть в ту сторону, но почему-то передумал.

Среди холмов находился полноводный источник, прозванный Птичьим, который в удачное время разливался маленьким озером, привлекая к себе живность со всех окрестностей. Возле него, по слухам, и видели чаще всего этого мустанга в последние два года.

Но никто бы не интересовался здесь всего лишь одной из диких лошадей, не окажись это конь редкой красоты и удивительного таланта. По рассказам свидетелей, этот конь, как бы его ни гнали, бегал исключительно иноходью, не сбиваясь на галоп. И по тем же слухам, отличался немалой выносливостью. Иные считали его не мустангом даже, а сбежавшей и одичавшей породистой лошадью. Уже по дороге в эти места Келегорм услыхал от случайных встречных рассказ о парне, который с несколькими товарищами пытался измотать погоней этого коня, а вместо этого лишь загнал трёх своих лошадей. А из тех, кто пытался ловить мустанга в одиночку, кое-кто и вовсе не вернулся — уж неизвестно, шею себе во время погони свернули, или ещё что.

Ради новых сведений Келегорм тогда полвечера терпел этих болтунов у своего костра.

Вот только ему не нужны были ни загонщики, ни несколько лошадей для погони.

Рассудив, что недавние ловцы наверняка отпугнули мустанга от Птичьего источника, Келегорм решил сделать круг по этим холмистым землям. Так он сможет и изучить местность, и поискать следы одинокой лошади. Весь следующий день он неспешно ехал среди холмов и колючек, приглядываясь к жёсткой, пыльной земле и временами забираясь повыше, чтобы осмотреться.

На закате, вскоре после того, как подстрелил куропатку себе на ужин, он учуял запах мертвечины. Погибший нашелся у большого обломка скалы, и от головы его мало что осталось. А от лица так вовсе ничего. Темные потёки на скале намекали на его судьбу. Казалось, покойник врезался в камень на полном скаку, вот только где лошадь, которую он так разогнал?

Рядом нашлись лишь следы некованой лошади. Или мустанга. Если у вороных лошадей скверный нрав, как считают здесь, то у этого мустанга он должен был быть особенно мерзким. С другой стороны, у того, кого гонят и ловят, нрав не улучшается никогда, хмыкнул Келегорм.

Все же пришлось отъехать подальше, чтобы не ужинать с таким неприятным соседом. Уже в ночных сумерках Келегорм отыскал закрытую от ветра лощину и развел костер. Ощипал и выпотрошил куропатку, разделил ее с псом: Мячику сырое, хозяину — запечённое в глине на углях.

На рассвете его вывели из сонных грез топот и фырканье. Чья-то брошенная или потерянная лошадь прибрела на запах лагеря, и топталась теперь поблизости, пугаясь разом и ночных звуков, и незнакомой собаки. С бедного животного даже седла не сняли. Келегорму не была нужна обычная кобыла, он расседлал ее и снял уздечку. Ведь отвести ее в город и продать — только продлить мучительную жизнь беспородного животного, которого никто не станет беречь. Судьба лошади простых людей тут незавидна.

— Кыш, — сказал ей Келегорм. Кобыла и не подумала уходить, продолжая топтаться и фыркать поблизости. Потом подошла ближе, потянулась к Келегорму мордой. Его она не боялась.

Неподалеку снова раздались топот и ржание — приблудная лошадка встряхнула головой, прислушиваясь. Следом за потерянной кобылой сюда явился дикий конь.

Большая удача.

...Конь и вправду был необычайно хорош. Не самый рослый, но отлично сложенный, с чистой, отливающей золотом шерстью, что показывало отличное здоровье, он даже не слишком опасался одинокого путника.

А стоило бы, подумал Келегорм. Удивительная беспечность для зверя, которого последние недели безуспешно пытались поймать и загнать. И он один... Впрочем, объяснение одиночеству здорового жеребца могло быть простое: если того пытались загнать, его кобылы не выдержали гонки и рассеялись по степи.

Он оставил своего коня в лощине, ружье в чехле у седла, велел Мячику сидеть смирно — удивительно, но пёс охотно послушался, откровенно опасаясь дикаря. Кобыле достался сухарь.

Протянув руку и медленно двинувшись навстречу вороному мустангу, Келегорм тихо запел.

Злой зверь, думал он, приближаясь к нему шаг за шагом. Храбрый и злой...

Я не обижу тебя, говорил он тихо. Я возьму тебя под защиту. Поверь мне.

Конь фыркал, всхрапывал, порой отступал немного, но не делал попыток убежать. Он был зол и насторожен — но и любопытен. Что ты такое, косился он темным глазом. Что ты за глупец?

Ещё несколько шагов. Обозленность зверя будила в Келегорме неясный азарт — будет прекрасно именно ему победить это недоверие, эту злобу. Привести дикое чудо домой, удивить всех...

Я тебя не обижу, говорил он на квэнья и даже вовсе без слов. Я свой. Подпусти к себе. Позволь защитить себя. Позволь разделить с тобой радость бега. Позволь дать тебе безопасный дом.

Глаза вороного нехорошо блестели, словно он успел пристраститься к ядовитым травам. Плохой признак, подумал Келегорм мельком, но его уже захватил азарт и чувство близкой победы. Последние шаги, мустанг не бежит, с любопытством тянется мордой...

И пальцы касаются переливающейся шерсти. И ладонь скользит по шее, плечу вороного, тот не отстраняется.

Не успев подумать, что показалось странным при этом прикосновении, Келегорм взлетел на спину дикому жеребцу. Похлопал по шее, успокаивая.

Конь прянул в сторону и бросился бежать.

Позади залился пронзительным лаем Мячик.

Это было удивительно — не тряская рысь и не галоп. Конь мчался, плавно покачиваясь, все быстрее и быстрее, словно хвастаясь.

«Поворачиваем», — Келегорм похлопал его по шее.

Никакого отклика, конь лишь ещё ускорил бег.

«Стой!»

Ещё быстрее.

Коня несло в узкий проход между двух стоячих камней...

Распластавшись по спине вороного, Келегорм успел избежать удара головой о камень на всем скаку. Иноходец мчался, как на скачках, не слушаясь ни слов, ни мыслей.

Безмолвные приказы Келегорма уходили, словно в пустоту, словно чужая воля даже не противостояла ему. Да была ли она вовсе?

Не дожидаясь нового броска мимо скал, всадник углядел клочья травы погуще и попытался соскользнуть с обезумевшего животного... И не смог шевельнуться и оторвать рук и ног от боков коня.

Зато получил отклик. Там, глубоко под атласной вороной шкурой, под первой звериной злостью, он ощутил, наконец, того, с кем схватился.

Вокруг него степь потемнела, несмотря на ясное утро. Туман стремительно заволакивал холмы, и мустанг мчался безошибочно в самую его гущу. От ещё одного валуна, возникшего из мути прямо перед ним, Келегорм едва уклонился. От скользящего удара по камню нога вспыхнула болью и словно онемела.

Двигаясь медленно, как в воде, он выхватил кольт, взвел большим пальцем курок и направил в загривок твари в облике мустанга. Вместо выстрела раздался сухой щелчок. Еще одна попытка — и снова стук стали о сталь. Тварь метнулась в сторону, и револьвер лишь чудом не вылетел из руки.

Бесполезно, пришла мысль, и словно эхом зазвучала вокруг.

Тварь словно стала выше ростом, сквозь ее шкуру проступили костяные шипы. Пробили ее. Облик лошади усыхал, а тварь, что пряталась внутри, росла и набирала силу...

Он сунул бесполезный кольт обратно в кобуру и выхватил нож. Успел вонзить в щель между проступившими костяными пластинами в новой шкуре зверя.

Затем тварь, словно на родео, ударила задом. Келегорм сжал ее ногами, как клещами, стиснул рукоять ножа. Мелькнул косящий на него глаз. Не звериный, человечий карий на окостеневшей морде.

То, что началось потом, слишком походило на долгую битву, в которой единственным оружием Келегорма остался он сам, да ещё нож работы брата, вонзившийся глубоко в плечо существа. Тварь брыкалась и бросалась из стороны в сторону, Келегорм мог только держаться за нее изо всех сил, да стараться не дать с размаху расшибить себя о камни, вдруг возникающие то там, то здесь из тумана. Припадая к костяной спине, склоняясь вправо и влево, почти свисая временами с нее, он раз за разом избегал столкновения, не думая о том, сколько ещё этому повторяться. Ни о чем лишнем не думая. Как в бою.

Десятки скачков и бросков перетекли за сотню, потом он потерял им счёт вовсе. Могло пройти не больше часа, могли сутки и больше... В какой-то миг костяная тварь перестала брыкаться и вновь рванулась бежать, и теперь казалось, не она одна, но и земля вокруг обезумела. Она мчалась вперёд, и в разрывах тумана мелькали то обледеневшие деревья, то яркий лунный серп на беззвездном темном небе, то бессолнечная тоскливая хмарь, а потом снова все заволакивал бесконечный туман. Ноги его не раз задевали те скалы, о которые зверю не удавалось расшибить Келегормову голову, сапоги и кожаные штаны спасали его от того, чтобы оставить на камнях клочья мяса, но боль вспыхивала такая, что словно все звёзды разом загорались в глазах. Потом бег снова сменился прыжками и бросками, не такими яростными и внезапными, как прежние, но и сам Келегорм уже цеплялся из последних сил.

Ещё один раз удержаться. И ещё...

Пропущенный удар о скалу почему-то не вышиб из него дух, он ещё держался, как мог — за нож, как за руку брата, за гриву твари, похожую теперь на проволоку, не чувствуя уже ног.

Снова бег, тяжёлый, переваливающийся, среди клочьев тумана и мелькающих почему-то вершин кактусов, их не было раньше...

Волна усталой ненависти пришла словно бы со всех сторон.

Тварь теперь брела шагом, шатаясь и едва не спотыкаясь. Она не задыхалась, словно вообще не нуждалась в дыхании, но какого-то рода усталость ее все же настигла, как ни невероятно.

«Отпусти, бледнолицый».

Он даже не понял, сказали это словом или мыслью.

— Сначала ты меня, — сказал он заплетающимся языком. К нему повернулась костяная морда в клочьях иссохшей кожи

«Не могу!! Кровь... Пока не попробую твоей крови…»

Если бы он задумался хоть на секунду, не сделал бы этого, понял он потом. Проснулась бы гордость, злость, ещё что-то — кто знает, что случилось бы.

А сейчас Келегорм выдернул из щели костяного панциря нож работы Куруфина и быстрее, чем задумался, резанул себя по запястью наискось. Свесился, вытянул руку вперёд, сжал кулак — брызнула кровь, побежала тонкой струёй...

Длинный язык скользнул между неровными белесыми зубами, скорее собачий, чем лошадиный, набрал глоток, унес в пасть. Из пасти разило мертвечиной и старой кровью. Ещё глоток. Ещё. И четвертый...

Мельком он подумал, что нож был грязным, он глупец, и теперь чем больше стечет крови и унесет трупный яд, тем лучше. Сжимал и разжимал кулак, подгоняя ее. Тварь глотала, упуская лишь считанные капли, звонко шлепавшие о землю далеко внизу.

Потом вдруг Келегорм, словно притянутый силой, сполз со звериной спины и осел на землю.

«Ты не бледнолицый!!!»

— Ты... не спрашивал, — выдохнул он.

Существо перед ним жалобно закричало и в корчах рухнуло на землю. У самого лица Келегорма мелькнуло копыто, с треском отвалился кусок костяного панциря, отлетевший шип ударил его в лицо, рассек бровь.

Нечто билось и кричало среди лохмотьев полузасохшей шкуры и костяных пластин, заключённое в них, словно в клетку, только оно росло, и клетка сжала его безжалостно со всех сторон. Все, что Келегорм смог сделать — отползти немного в сторону, глядя неотрывно на это новое сражение, происходящее уже без него.

Сражение зверя и клетки.

Мертвые почерневшие ребра были у той клетки главным остовом, они держали живое как хваткие мертвые пальцы даже тогда, когда вся шкура расползлась последними клочьями, и разлетелся на обломки панцирь. Живое сражалось из последних сил, но, подобно самому Келегорму перед тем, где-то находило духу ударить ещё раз и ещё...

Пока одно из ребер однажды не хрустнуло.

За ним затрещали другое, третье. Нечто доламывало клетку, топча раздвоенными почему-то копытами. В остальном оно было скорее подобно лошади, хоть и несло на голове пару молодых оленьих рожек. Близко растущую пару, норовящую сплестись в один.

Если бы оно тоже хотело убить, хватило бы пары ударов копыт.

Глаза остались человеческими.

«Ты не бледнолицый».

— Может, и к лучшему, — сказал Келегорм. Вытер пот со лба, размазал кровь из рассеченной брови. А когда снова поднял глаза, рядом не было уже никого.

Ему хватило ещё сил и ума нащупать на поясе флягу виски и плеснуть на запястье. На всякий случай. Едва чувствуя собственные ноги, не понимая, где находится, он проковылял к ближайшему камню, растянулся среди колючек и закрыл глаза.

Только след лошади с новенькой приметной подковой привел Черного Джека к этой лощине, скрытой за кустами. Вот чертова Рапунцель, подумал он, впервые в здешних местах, а укрытия ищет лучше него самого. Он спустился, и лишь тогда раздался негодующий собачий лай.

Две лошади. Нет, вот гадство и несправедливость! У кого-то вечно денег нет, а у кого-то сама собой образуется вторая лошадь!

Обе были расседланы и без привязи — и крепкая, но беспородная кобыла, и рослая, породистая гнедая гордеца Фэйнора, на которой оставалась узда. Хорошее седло и ружье в чехле беспечно лежали у потухшего костерка, словно хозяин пошёл отлить в кусты и сейчас шагнет оттуда с револьвером. Лишь давным-давно потухший костер противоречил этой картинке в голове Джека.

Белый терьер старательно загораживал хозяйское имущество.

— И сколько твоего хозяина нет, два дня, три? — хмыкнул Харпер. Терьер зарычал. Харпер прикинул было ценность собаки, но выбросил мысль из головы. Нечистопородный, скорее всего, приметный пёс с дурным нравом и излишней верностью не пригодится нигде. А тратить пулю на эту мелочь жаль, пули тоже денег стоят.

Поэтому терьера Черный Джек попытался отправить в кусты пинком. Промазал.

Какое-то время пёс скакал вокруг него, пытаясь добраться до ног не то задницы вора, но когда Харпер схватился за кольт, живо понял, что шутки кончились, шмыгнул сам в кусты и залаял оттуда.

— Вот так бы сразу, — одобрил человек. Поднял ружье, оценил и дорогую марку, и хороший уход. А вот приметный чехол с кожаным тиснением придется выбросить или пустить на плетеные ремни... Затем Харпер занялся другой целью. Лошадьми.

Беспородная кобыла легко далась в руки, только уздечку пришлось искать среди колючек. А вот Фэйнорова красотка оказалась себе на уме не хуже собаки: не шла ни на сахар, ни на ласковые слова. Отбегала неспешно, делала круг и возвращалась к стоянке.

Вот гад, неужели он ее на индейский манер выучил? Чтобы только один хозяин и никто другой? И бока вон совсем гладкие, без мозолей от шпор. Зато, между прочим, и без тавра. Значит, такая брошенка — законная добыча! Тем лучше.

Побегав безуспешно с гнедой, Черный Джек обозлился и пошел за лассо. Не то, чтобы он был мастером, но спокойствие сыграло с лошадью дурную шутку, а Харперу свезло, и его лассо на голову лошади легло с первого раза.

Как она взвилась и захрипела! Словно никогда в жизни не чувствовала петли на шее! Джек приналег, и тут случилось сразу две вещи, и одна совершенно невозможная.

Гнедая бросилась на него, оскалив шикарные ровные зубы.

Джек, конечно же, схватился за револьвер. И в этот миг ему в правую руку вцепились маленькие острые клыки! А потом гнедая схватила за левое плечо зубищами, встряхнула, как куклу и швырнула на землю. Джек приземлился бедром прямо на пистолет, и он выстрелил. Хвала всем святым, в землю.

Словом, когда Черный Джек отдышался и проорался, гнедой лошади вместе с его лассо и след простыл. Собаки тоже не было, а то в этот раз Джек на эту дрянь бы пули не пожалел. Его собственный конек тоже испугался и отбежал, пришлось ещё и на того время тратить.

Левая рука еле двигалась, плечо распухло, и фиг знает, сломалось там что-то или нет.

Впрочем, рассудил Джек, нет худа без добра. Ружье ему в наследство досталось отменное, да и одной лошадью он всё-таки разжился. И отличным, почти новым седлом.

— Хвала Господу, что на свете так много самонадеянных дураков, — благочестиво сказал Черный Джек, взгромождаясь, наконец, на своего коня и поглаживая ружье. — Богатых самонадеянных дураков, — добавил он.

Глубокий сон и поверхностные грёзы сменяли друг друга несколько раз, но по-настоящему очнуться его заставили холод и жажда. Холодный ветер тек с севера, забираясь под кожаную куртку. Ремешок шляпы неудачно пережимал горло, но хоть дал понять, что шляпу он не терял.

Холмы и скалы громоздились вокруг, становясь выше к северо-востоку. Мест этих Келегорм не знал вовсе. Оказаться в незнакомых землях без лошади и без охотничьего ружья, с тремя патронами в револьвере и одним запасным барабаном...

К его утешению, нож тоже остался при нем, неловко воткнутый в ножны. Нож в таких случаях важнее даже револьвера, который сам по себе лишь оружие против людей чаще всего.

Все, что смог полезного вспомнить Келегорм — что в первые минуты гонки, до появления тумана, его уносило к северу. Можно было предположить, что он оказался в предгорьях, и тогда ему нужно возвращаться на юг или юго-запад.

И можно было безошибочно сказать, что показаться в последнем городе без лошади и ружья будет невыносимо, и лучше бы этого избежать. Потому что рассказать этим глупцам и зубоскалам, что произошло, бессмысленно и опасно для всех семерых, а отшучиваться, как умеют близнецы, он терпеть не может.

Но до любого города ещё дожить нужно.

Сон придал ему сил и бодрости, но все тело отчаянно болело, а мышцы, казалось, одеревенели. Он едва мог идти. На первом же привале, сняв один сапог, он понял, что его голени черны от кровоподтеков. Сапог едва налез обратно. Нет уж, пусть болит, но двигаться по здешней пустыне босиком — слишком дурная идея.

Он медленно брёл весь день среди колючек и склонов, ища малейшие следы воды. Дважды зря поднимался к скалам, в поисках маленьких родников, собирающих в трещинах воду из воздуха. Особой насмешкой было то, что по дну долины вилось сухое русло сезонного ручья.

С темнотой пришел ещё больший холод, чем в прошлое утро, а затем выкарабкался на небо изрядно потолстевший лунный серп, и Келегорм перестал вовсе понимать, какой сейчас день. Потому что на закате последней спокойной ночёвки он видел лишь тоненький серп новорожденной луны.

Не могла же пройти неделя с того вечера?

Где и сколько его носила несчастная тварь?

Вспомнить о месте своего освобождения он смог немногое, так был измотан — сплошь клочья тумана да валуны вокруг. И да, луна, что мелькала во время скачки, уже не волосяной серп, а яркая ладья.

Вот же засада!

— Съездил за подарком брату... — пробормотал Келегорм и усмехнулся, обветренные губы треснули.

Огниво из поясной сумки исчезло, как и горсть серебряных монет, рассеялись, видно, по туманным землям. Пришлось долго искать в сумраке хоть какой кремень, высекать искру рукоятью ножа и непристойно долго раздувать тлеющие искры на клочке травы. Половину отдыха он просидел у костра, поддерживая жалкий огонек, вторую половину продремал на месте, согретом огнем. И встал, изрядно измазанный в золе, хоть и сметал ее старательно перед тем.

Жажду он был способен вытерпеть ещё, пожалуй, дня два.

Индейцев, вереницей едущих вверх по долине, он заметил вечером того дня. Заметил первым, надеялся он. Потому что в этих местах знакомые ему пайуты не жили, а сталкиваться с апачами, особенно вот сейчас, он вовсе не хотел. Несмотря на то, что индейцы лучше обращались со своими животными, чем остальные здешние люди, в остальном они казались ему такими же сумасшедшими, просто на другой лад. А апачи вдобавок к сумасшествию были хорошими и изрядно обозленными воинами. ...Все эти величественные и дикие земли сделались бы куда лучше безо всяких людей, считал он. Например, перебей они друг друга к морготовым раугам.

Особенно сейчас, вспоминая слова коня с человечьими глазами. Кем он был до того, как исказился до неузнаваемости — и что с ним сотворили другие люди перед тем?

Все, что он мог сделать, усталый и в здешних жёстких сапогах — заметая следы пучком веток, взобраться по склону, скрываясь от взгляда с юга, и нырнуть в первую же щель между скал.

К его досаде, после заката не только донесся шум человечьих голосов, но и остался поблизости. Они тоже решили здесь заночевать.

Келегорм снял бесполезный пояс с патронами, растянулся на песке, едва прикрывшем камень, и постарался набраться терпения. Казалось, он лежит на дне сухого колодца. Сверху проступил участок Звёздной дороги, ее мягкий, прохладный свет успокаивал и гасил злость, и даже жажда словно бы уменьшилась немного.

Память радостно возвращала его на берега любимых рек Белерианда — Аскара, Келона и Гэлиона, или дальше назад, к бесчисленным фонтанам Тириона, где он плескался, возвращаясь из лесов. От воспоминаний все ещё становилось легче. Вот когда он начнет мечтать просто о колодце на ферме — тогда дело плохо.

Под утро стало сыро, он очнулся от холода и насторожился. С трудом встал — ноги и колени словно закололо бесчисленным иглами и лезвиями — приник к камню. Прислушался. Камень был для него почти чужим, как ни учили дома, но...

Вода. Где-то глубоко в трещинах красноватого камня медленно капала и стекала выпавшая из воздуха вода. Выскользнув наружу, он прокрался вдоль скалы, ища и принюхиваясь, пока не нашел ее. Трещину с выступающими медленно каплями воды.

Шейный платок медленно впитывал ее в себя, и неохотно отдавал, но даже глоток воды, отнятой у пустыни, был здесь поддержкой. До света он добыл целых два, вернулся, затерев следы, вытер лицо сырым платком и погрузился в дремоту. Казалось, ещё немного отдыха, и можно продолжать путь.

Но и в жаркий полдень голоса людей никуда не исчезали, словно они решили провести здесь остаток месяца. А в довершение всего, снаружи послышались хрустящие шаги и собачий тихий скулеж. После того, как он ходил здесь за водой, он для собак как на ладони... А выбранное укрытие обернулось против него. Прятаться в этом каменном колодце было негде.

Две головы показались в расщелине одновременно — собаки и взрослой женщины. Уставились на него темными глазами с одинаковой настороженностью. Казалось, женщина готова была закричать, но собака проскользнула внутрь и нерешительно махнула хвостом.

Он протянул собаке открытую ладонь, дал себя обнюхать.

«Я безопасен. Я не трону», — сказал он беззвучно обоим разом. Коснулся ладонью собачьего меха.

Люди его не слышали — но порой понимали, не слыша.

Собаки, надо сказать, были гораздо понятливее, пусть даже не числили за своего, как раньше.

«Да оставь ты свое «как раньше», его больше нет!»

Женщина смотрела уже без испуга, задумчиво. Это не ребенок, это взрослый, но любопытный человек. Он показал ей обе открытые ладони, жестом попросил воды, не слишком рассчитывая на ответ. И удивился, когда она протянула ему кожаный мешок, в котором здешние носили воду.

Затхловатую, несвежую, но все равно драгоценную сейчас воду.

Хотелось выпить все, но не стоило. Женщина нахмурилась, рассматривая его и думая о чем-то, усмехнулась, приложила палец к губам. Ушла. Собака последовала за ней, было слышно, как она спускается вниз и мелкие камушки катятся у нее из-под ног, а кожа мокасин шуршит по земле.

Зависеть от человечьего слова было неприятно и глупо, но он уже сделал главную глупость на сегодня, рассудил Келегорм, все, что он может, это ждать и набираться сил. Каждый час отдыха даст ещё немного исцеления его ноющим ногам. В сплетении слов он не так хорош, как прочие братья, но и говорить, и драться, смотря как выпадет удача, лучше сильным.

Без мыслей о воде и без боли в пересохшем горле даже на песке дремалось куда лучше. Виделись ему, правда, одни глупости, вроде скачек на разрисованных лошадях. Это люди слишком близко, и они снова грезят о боях. Не то, чтобы он их не понимал...

Уже знакомые шаги разбудили его перед рассветом, он сел на песке, прислонившись к камню. Женщина и собака. Они уже промолчали — зачем вернулись?

Собака села у входа, охраняя. Женщина, войдя, дунула на тлеющую головешку в руке — без этого слабого света она, казалось, не видела ничего. В руках она несла небольшой мешок, распространявший запах вяленого мяса и лепешек, очень внятный и сильный после нескольких дней без еды, но еще сильнее был запах пряных трав, исходивший от женской одежды.

Усевшись рядом, она засмеялась. Постучала себя по носу кончиком пальца. Указала на него, что-то проговорила.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — сказал он.

Улыбаясь, она положила руку ему на грудь. Потянулась, заглядывая в глаза.

…Он оттолкнул ее руку. Улыбка женщины погасла, как свечка, а глаза зло заблестели. Она выкрикнула что-то, взмахнув рукой. Указала в сторону лагеря. Улыбка вернулась, сделавшись холодной и жесткой, как чешуя.

— Уходи, — сказал он и повторил на языке пайутов для верности.

В ярости та вскочила, хватая свой мешок, а затем еще и лежащий рядом патронташ. Что-то выкрикнула, выбежала вон.

Он потер грудь, словно желая стереть воспоминание о чужом прикосновении — и тихо выругался на нескольких языках. Придется уходить… Встал, разминаясь и потягиваясь.

Собака заворчала от входа.

— Тебе дали плохой приказ, глупая, — сказал Келегорм собаке на родном языке. Псина металась между невнятным приказом караулить и невнятной симпатией к тому, кого видела. Он протянул руку, потрепал ее по обвисшим ушам, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь, ища, как ее назвать, чтобы услышала.

— Не ходи за мной, Пятнистые ушки. Это был плохой приказ. Иди домой.

Собака легла на землю, скуля. Но все же не пошла за ним к водяной расщелине и не зашумела. И не мешала замести следы еще раз.

Отдых придал ему сил, ноги меньше болели, и потому он не стал испытывать удачу, бегая тут среди утесов, как глупая дичь. Подойдя к расщелине, Келегорм сбросил сапоги, связал их шнурком от бесполезного кошеля, перебросил связку через плечо — и полез наверх, ругаясь и скрипя зубами. Самому себе он казался сейчас тяжелым и неуклюжим. Кверху трещина расширялась, он вскоре скользнул внутрь, продолжая подниматься в сторону бледнеющих звезд, и теперь его нельзя было заметить от подножия.

Верхушка утеса распадалась на три части, и Келегорму досталась неровная, вся изрытая ямками и торчащая каменистыми пальцами площадка в дюжину шагов длиной и в полдюжины шириной. Осторожно обойдя ее, он решил, что подъем его ни с какой стороны повторить нельзя. Особенно людям.

Хотя старший бы назвал его самоуверенным.

Когда внизу забегали люди, Келегорм лежал на спине, глядя, как исчезает в рассвете Звездная дорога, и думал, что братья могли очень беспокоиться эти дни, когда его не было нигде. Но сейчас он знает, что с ними все хорошо — и они тоже про него знают.

Ближе к полудню индейцы ушли, после долгих криков и споров, а Келегорм сверху при ярком солнце разглядел вдали знакомые очертания утесов, под которыми встретил черного мустанга. Идти придется долго, но уже не вслепую.

…Револьвер, ругался он потом, очень плох для охоты. Сперва стреляешь, а потом еще и бегаешь, чтобы руками добить несчастную куропатку.

На месте его стоянки побывал человек в растоптанных сапогах, со швом в виде буквы U на чиненой подметке. Больше в этой укромной лощине никого не бывало, кроме вездесущих койотов, и читать следы не мешало ничто.

Вот человек заходит в лагерь по следу лошади Келегорма. Вот останавливается у костра — там, где оставались седло и ружье. Вот подзывает к себе беспородную кобылу, и уздечки на земле больше нет. Стёртые подковы кобылы узнать будет легко.

А вот человек бегает кругами за гнедой лошадью. И здесь он со всей силой упирается каблуками в землю, а ровно напротив лошадь взрывает копытами землю в попытке освободиться. А потом делает то, чему Келегорм ее нарочно учил. Бросается на того, у кого в руках веревка.

Следы маленького лёгкого пса разобрать на твердой земле трудно, лишь в пыли у костра и местами поверх запыленной глинистой корки можно их различить. Но вскоре след лошади исчезает среди камней, а следы бегущей за ней собаки теряются ещё раньше.

Их теперь нужно искать у источников воды, и лучше бы до того, как их найдут другие люди. И хорошо, если Мячик не отстанет от лошади.

Он сделал два больших круга по холмам, потратив много часов зря. У двух ручьев, что встречаются на тропе в сторону городка, ни лошади, ни собаки нет и следа. От Птичьего источника их наверняка отпугнут те, кто ищет мустанга либо своих родных. И если судьба лошади в худшем случае ходить под чужим седлом, то никому в этих местах не нужна нелепая белая собака размером чуть больше кота.

Чтобы обыскать все окрестности вдоль и поперек на много миль, ему самому нужна лошадь, подумал он с тоской. Которую можно раздобыть только в городе, если не уподобляться ворам и конокрадам. Келегорм, пожалуй, в этот момент предпочел бы снова сесть на проклятого мустанга. Он долго просидел у ручья, то наполняя, то зло выплескивая флягу, и очень долго и громко ругался, прежде чем, наконец, повернул в сторону городка. От одной мысли, какими насмешками его встретят, его воротило и хотелось убивать.

К сожалению, обещание не убивать без причины старший брат из него давно уже вытряс.

Он потянулся мысленно к братьям, ощутил снова их связь. Все живы, в конце концов. Он тоже.

Молодая женщина с потухшими глазами и угрюмый седой мужчина догнали его на первой трети дороги. Их запыленные лошади брели шагом. Горе текло от людей во все стороны, как вода из бурного родника. Жгущая, горькая вода.

— Что-то случилось, молодой человек? Нужна помощь? — спросил седой.

Снова и снова признаваться в своей неудаче. Ещё раньше, чем он думал...

— Мне нужно в город, чтобы раздобыть лошадь, — сказал он с усилием. — Я должен найти свою собаку.

— Я думал, вы из тех, кто пытался поймать мустанга, — начал седой.

— ...Или из тех, кто не нашел ловцов! — перебила его женщина. — Мой муж отправился ловить эту проклятую лошадь ещё до новолуния, и больше его никто не видел!

Справляться с собой люди не умеют. Их чувства часто бьют наотмашь.

Он невольно сделал шаг назад. Говорить с ними не хотелось. Но благодаря им можно быстрее оказаться в городе.

— Мне есть что рассказать, — проговорил он нехотя, размышляя, о чем может говорить, а о чем придется молчать в любом случае. — И ничего хорошего вы не услышите.

...Его довезли до главной улицы. Солнце садилось. Полмесяца назад он въезжал сюда, довольный собой, а теперь возвращается как последний неудачник, вторым на чужой кобыле. Людей хлебом не корми, дай посмеяться и позубоскалить.

Но проклятье, он должен найти это несносное животное, и ему для того нужна лошадь!

Перед тем, как приблизиться к салуну, он осмотрел землю на улице. Подков своей лошади не увидел. Зато увидел совсем другое.

Следы со швом в виде буквы U в пыли и грязи.

Он вошёл нарочито бесшумно, не скрипнув даже дверью. Внутри шумели, шлепали картами и стучали стаканами. Висел вонючий табачный дым под потолком, плыл по залу. Как обычно в таких дурацких местах. Кажется, его даже не узнали поначалу — пыльного, грязного, в мятой шляпе.

Совсем не похожего на себя здесь полмесяца назад.

Взглядом он выцепил знакомое лицо — Черный Джек сидел среди мужчин за столом, где играли в карты.

— Да заливаешь опять...

— Все равно никто не проверит...

— Клянусь, давно мне такая удачная карта не шла! Целых три...

— А непохоже.

— За этим столом ты удачу не показываешь! Не берешь ее сюда, что ли?

— Зря не трачу!

— Славное ружье... Клеймо одно только странное...

— Пригодится как раз сейчас, раз собираемся искать...

— Дожди вот-вот придут, а тут поиски затевают!

— Никто тебя не заставляет, Сэм.

Келегорм сел, ногой отодвинув стул от стола. К нему обернулся один местный, потом другой, люди толкали друг друга под бока и под локти.

— Сколько одиноких охотников не вернулось за последние недели? — Спросил Келегорм так, чтобы услышали все. Обвел взглядом цвет местного общества, выцепил немолодого, хорошо одетого бородача во главе карточного стола.

И наглеца рядом с ним, что первым придрался к его косе.

— Трое здешних, и ещё четверых искали родные, — с интересом сказал бородач и переглянулся с соседом. — Хотя вот тут возвращались, говорили, никого не нашли. А тебе есть что сказать, Рапунцель?

— Один труп с разбитой о камень головой я нашел, — Келегорм перекрыл голосом смех. — Другим чуть не стал сам. Где искать труп мустанга, я, правда, не подскажу, самому интересно, сколько он ещё пробежал в последний раз.

Вокруг затихли.

— Гм, — сказал бородач.

Келегорм перевел взгляд на приподнявшегося было Джека. Тот пересел поудобнее и повальяжнее.

— Хочешь сказать...

— Уже сказал. Он легко даётся в руки, позволяет сесть на себя, а затем в него словно нечисть вселяется. А самое интересное... — намеренно прервавшись, Келегорм видел, как загораются любопытством глаза и придвигаются люди из углов, чтобы лучше слышать.

И среди них — помощник шерифа, скрытый до того соседями.

— Самое интересное, что кольт, который ни разу меня не подводил, дал три осечки подряд при попытке пристрелить этого бешеного. И пришлось бить его ножом в шею. Не скажу, каким чудом я при этом не дал себя расшибить о камень, как других.

— Заливаешь тут!.. — начал юный наглец, но раз уж пришлось заговорить в этой компании, глупо было отдавать голос кому-то ещё.

— Но это ещё не конец истории! Ее конец будет где-то здесь, за ним я и явился. Я еле двигался после удара о камень, и вернулся к своей стоянке лишь через изрядное время. И увидел, что всего днём или двумя позже меня туда пришел точно по моим следам человек со швом на подметке левого сапога в виде буквы U. Долго ловил мою лошадь, не поймал, но забрал ружье и седло. И был так уверен, что я не вернусь, что хвастался сейчас этим ружьём, когда я вошёл. А я вернулся и хочу обратно свое ружье, а также лошадь и собаку. Собака моя где, Харпер?

— Оп-па, — сказал кто-то в тишине, не со злостью и не с удивлением даже, а с неподдельным интересом.

— Да ты берега теряешь, Рапунцель... — начал все тот же парень.

— ...А следующий, кто это слово повторит, будет говорить со мной один на один. Пока — на кулаках.

— Дэнни, — бородач встал, — заткнись, тут дело серьезное. Мистер Фэйнор хорошо понимает, как он выглядит, явившись в чужой город с такими обвинениями и с такой нелепой историей? И с таким видом, словно пропил свое добро и неделю шлялся по кустам?

— По степи пешком, — Келегорм стиснул кулаки. — Виски не растет под кустами.

— И признается, что позволил обычному мустангу сбросить себя и чуть не покалечить?

— Этого обычного мустанга не могут поймать с лета. В поисках этого обычного мустанга пропадали люди, вон, их уже ищут близкие. И Джек Харпер это знал. Он был последним, с кем я говорил утром перед отъездом, и намекал на то.

— Чушь, — отрезал тот, не теряя спокойствия.

— Ты бы показал подметку, Харпер, — раздался вдруг ещё один голос, гулкий и низкий. Говоривший был невысок, широкоплеч и с изрядным брюхом, обтянутым потертым кожаным жилетом. — Вопросов бы больше не было.

— Издеваешься, Роб? — очень соразмерно возмутился Харпер. Келегорм, сдерживавшийся с трудом, поймал себя на неприкрытой зависти к чужой выдержке.

— Ничуть, — спокойно сказал толстяк. — Ты вот с Дугласом якобы пил накануне отъезда. А потом тебя два дня не было, и у тебя в кобуре револьвер сменился. Поновее стал. Это не мое дело было, но как-то запомнилось. И в карты тебе на словах везёт, а за столом не очень.

— Приврать все любят, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Где доказательства? Это Джек, мы его все знаем!

— Доказательства это правильное, хорошее слово, — бородач выбрался из-за стола, наконец. — Какие доказательства, что это ваше ружье, Фэйнор? Назовете приметы, царапины, знаки?

— Резьба на прикладе в виде двух белок. Например.

— Дай-ка взглянуть на твой выигрыш, Джек, — бородач по-хозяйски протянул руку.

В наставшей почти тишине Харпер извлёк ружье из старого кожаного чехла и протянул ему. Впрочем, издалека было видно, что...

— Приклад чистый. Даже слишком чистый, но это придирка будет, — бородач вертел злополучное ружье так, что от него шарахнулись. — Прям будто только обстругали. Другие приметы есть?

Вокруг зашумели, кто-то уже вертел пальцем у виска. Харпер спокойно откинулся на стуле.

Келегорм усмехнулся.

— Возле фабричных клейм стоит ещё одно. Восьмиконечная звезда. Это не спилить незаметно.

Он заставил себя прекратить думать о том, что если заменить барабан, то половину этих глупцов, которым приходится что-то доказывать, можно перестрелять, а остальным и ножа бы хватило.

Во-первых, вряд ли хватило бы.

Во-вторых, ему нужно вернуть собаку. Только из-за этой мелкой, никчёмной твари... Пусть только посмеет не найтись после таких усилий!

Местные ещё смотрели на бородача, хотя некоторые уже ухмылялись.

— И правда, есть такое клеймо, — помолчав, сказал тот, поднимая глаза. — И Дуглас его заметил… Покажи-ка ты и вправду подметку, Харпер.

Раздался удивленный тихий гул, и от Харпера соседи словно отодвинулись на пару шагов. Тот моргнул.

— А не то, — толстяк Роб выпятил пузо еще больше, — выходит, что ты у нас падальщик, Черный Джек! Молчал, что люди пропадают, да покойников втихую обирал. Своих тоже.

Сделалось тихо.

Джек встал, медленно и очень спокойно.

— А вот за такое, — сказал он, — уже я могу предложить прогуляться. Поговорить посредством полковника Кольта.

— Мне? — уточнил Роб с интересом.

— Зачем тебе. Вот этому сперва. Кто пришел меня оболгать.

— А знаешь, куда ты потом отправишься, Харпер? — спросил уже заместитель шерифа, выкарабкиваясь из-за стола, где осталась тарелка и недоеденное рагу. — За все хорошее сразу?

— Зато с чистой совестью, — огрызнулся тот.

— Ну, — Николас Свенсон развел руками, — иногда я не могу препятствовать столь открыто выраженным желаниям джентльменов защитить свою честь... Ценой тюрьмы.

Келегорм поднялся молча.

— Выходи, поговорим, Рапунцель с косой, — Харпер прошел мимо, задев его плечом для верности.

Усмехнувшись, Келегорм вышел следом.

Снаружи ещё не стемнело, и на несколько секунд они оказались наедине.

— Убьешь меня, сядешь как последний болван, Рапунцель, то-то всей твоей гордячей семейке будет радость, — Харперу было нечего терять уже. Совсем нечего. Он даже говорил почти спокойно. — А терьеру твоему одного пинка хватило.

Келегорм улыбнулся в ответ. Ему вдруг стало легко. Драка всегда успокаивала.

Харпер, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной, отмерял шаги, из дверей салуна высыпали зрители, расходясь вдоль стен по обе стороны улицы. Помощник шерифа вышел одним из последних, посмотрел на Келегорма сочувственно, развел руками. Мол, служба обязывает.

Хм...

Келегорм указал ему на поверхность земли. Там, в пыли, позади Харпера, отпечатались отчётливые следы со швом в виде буквы U на левой подметке. Отчего помощника шерифа аж перекосило. Ещё кто-то присвистнул, ткнул туда же пальцем. На Харпера теперь многие смотрели злобно — не иначе, сами подумывали мустанга ловить, и хорошо себя представили среди пропавших и разбивших голову.

Со своего места Харпер вызывающе свистнул и расстегнул кобуру револьвера.

Медленно, словно нехотя, Келегорм сделал то же самое.

...Пуля Харпера чиркнула его по уху и ушла в вечерние сумерки.

Револьвер Келегорм не достал.

— Да ты спятил, Фэйнор, — сказал толстяк Роб громко в наступившей мертвой тишине.

Харпер медленно и демонстративно взвел курок во второй раз — и Келегорм усмехнулся снова.

Рука Харпера дрогнула.

Кажется, он понял.

Второй выстрел был очень удачный, Келегорм едва успел уклониться хоть немного. Пуля пробила ему левую руку чуть выше локтя.

А вот следующие два уже прогремели разом. Или почти разом. Харпер опрокинулся назад с дырой на месте глаза, его третий выстрел ушел в высоту.

— Вот же срань господня! Ну, Самсон, ты даешь! — Сказал бородач восхищённо. — Слышь, Николас?

— Слышу, — помощник шерифа потирал подбородок. — Что ж, джентльмены...

На него смотрели кто выжидательно, кто с сомнением. Донеслось что-то вроде «у своих крысил! гад!» и «какой-то заезжий тут выпендрился...»

— Самооборона чистой воды, я считаю, — Николас посмотрел Келегорму в глаза. Он был явно доволен. — Мистер Фэйнор после двух прилюдных попыток убийства, обороняясь, застрелил нападавшего — публично изобличенного им вора и грабителя мертвых Джека Харпера. У кого есть возражения?

Кто-то даже пытался возражать, но их тут же похватали за рукава, и начался тихий спор в духе «да я ж с ним пил!», «да как он мог» и прочие столь же обоснованные аргументы.

Шагнув к бородачу, Келегорм протянул руку — и получил свое ружье без возражений.

Осмотрел приклад и с чувством выругался. От резьбы Амраса не осталось и следа, ее старательно срезали дочиста.

— Перевязать бы, — сказал Свенсон сочувственно.

— Некогда, — сказал Келегорм. — Мне нужно одолжить лошадь. Поеду обратно, собаку искать.

— Что?

— Да ты совсем спятил!

— Там осталась моя собака, — повторил Келегорм сквозь зубы. — Кто одолжит мне лошадь?

Некоторые опять покрутили пальцами у виска, но спохватились и сделали вид, что чесали ухо или бороду.

— Да пусть забирает лошадь Харпера, — громко сказал толстяк Роб. — Она ничья теперь, да и лошадь, по правде говоря, плохонькая. Тоже спер где-то, небось.

— Имущество Харпера я конфискую... — Начал Свенсон официально, потом запнулся. — Эй, кто-то опознает лошадь Харпера?! — Выкрикнул он.

Несколько минут люди толпились вокруг приземистой беспородной кобылы, обсуждая ее так, словно вопрос этой собственности был сейчас важнее всего. Никто лошадь не вспомнил, и Свенсон махнул рукой.

— Забирай, если кто узнает, будет твоя забота. Эй, оттащите труп к врачу в подвал, что ли! Потом коронер приедет бумаги подписать.

Шагнув уже было к нелепому животному, Келегорм обернулся. В конце главной улицы стучали по земле копыта, и вдруг раздалось неожиданно тонкое тявканье.

К салуну стремительно несся серый с коричневым комок грязной шерсти, а за ним торопили коней два всадника на рослых лошадях. И ещё одна лошадь, тоже высокая и статная гнедая, рысила за ними без седока.

Келегорм сделал несколько шагов навстречу и подхватил Мячика в прыжке.

— Тьялькорно, чудище…

Тот, дорвавшись, немедленно облизал ему все лицо. Имя на квенья или по-здешнему, полагал про себя терьер, это уже мелочи, главное, дотянуться.

— Турко, гад такой! — воскликнул Амрод, слетая с лошади и кидаясь обниматься следом за терьером. — Мы тебя по всей здешней округе ищем! С твоей же собакой! За подарочком старшему он поехал!!! А что опять устроил?!

— Заткнись, — зашипел Келегорм, пытаясь отбиваться одновременно от брата и от собаки, облизывающей уже все и всех, кто подвернётся. — Р-рауг, осторожно!

— У этих людей какие-то вопросы к тебе, или мне кажется? — беззаботно поинтересовался Амрас, оглядывая местное общество с высоты своего роста и роста солового коня. Кто-то аж головой потряс, водя глазами туда-сюда. Различить этих двоих посторонний мог разве что по волосам: Амрод носил косу покороче Келегормовой, Амрас подрезал волосы и просто перевязывал их шнурком.

Толстяк Роб хохотнул, колыхнув животом, бородач заухмылялся. Николас едва не выронил сигару, но подхватил и придал себе невозмутимый вид.

— Наш гость мистер Фэйнор изобличил грабителя и застрелил его, защищаясь, — сказал он дипломатично. — А с кем имею честь… джентльмены?

— С маленькими братьями этого чудовища. Как, всего одного грабителя? Не понял, где жертвы, где разрушения?

— Да иди ты! — рявкнул Келегорм.

— Жадина, — громко согласился Амрод, — нас не подождал, грабителем не поделился! Все сам!

Завсегдатаи салуна откровенно наслаждались зрелищем, а еще тем, что им не пришлось участвовать в стычке с аж тремя сразу сумасбродами по семь футов ростом каждый.

«Заткнитесь! Шуты несчастные!» — не выдержав, Келегорм перешел на мысленную речь.

«Умение шутить избавило бы тебя от многих забот, серьезный ты наш. Что случилось на самом деле?»

В ответ Келегорм швырнул поочередно обоим лоскут воспоминания — скачку на безумной твари в костяном доспехе. Вместо подзатыльников, которые был очень не прочь им отвесить.

«Ох, раугово отродье!!! …Деньги нужны?»

«Да. Мои рассеялись на много миль по пустошам».

«Идем, перевяжу».

«Пустяки. Вымыться бы».

Амрод ухватил его за локоть и увлек внутрь, в прокуренный зал.

— Хозяин, комнату на троих, ужин на них же и ванну! И пусть позаботятся о наших трех лошадях.

— Ванну на одного? — со знанием дела переспросил хозяин, оглядывая всех троих и Келегорма как самого пыльного.

— На одного и собаку!

Очень серьезно хозяин уточнил, глядя на серо-коричневый клубок в Келегорма на руках и явно помня прежнюю белую собачку:

— Добавочных двух ведер воды на эту собаку вам хватит, сэр?

— Ему хватит, — объявил Амрас, впихивая Келегорму в руки поясную сумку, от которой пахло лечебным бальзамом, и забирая злополучное ружье. — Иди, купайся, мы здесь разберемся, знаю я тебя...

— Виски, сэр? — донеслось уже сзади.

— Только если есть «Семь мечей»! Шериф, я хотел бы угостить вас и узнать, что здесь произошло.

— Отличный вкус у вас, джентльмены, — заметил Николас.

— Вы еще не знаете, насколько.

Идя следом за хозяйкой в заднюю дверь с Мячиком подмышкой, Келегорм бросил взгляд назад. Амрод уже сидел прямо на стойке, вертя в пальцах флейту с мальчишеской ухмылкой, Амрас выхватил у хозяина бутылку и разливал виски по стаканам.

«Терпеть не могу ваше шутовство перед ними!»

«Иди-иди, — донесся мысленный ответ Амрода, взгляд его остался холодным. — Меня веселит, когда они пляшут под нашу дудку… в обоих смыслах. Хочу услышать сперва их слова, а потом уже твои. Они вечно так забавно врут».

— Я принесла чистую ткань, — сказала хозяйка, уютная, полная маленькая женщина, сочувственно и без страха глядя на него снизу вверх. — Перевязать вас? Харпер, конечно, здешний, но уж больно гадкий был человек, а мужчины вечно прощают того, с кем пьют… Прямо скажу, воздух здесь почище станет.

— Благодарю. Я сам.

…Кровь уже остановилась. Грязная рубашка прилипла к ране и отклеивалась с противным треском. Рука действует, кость не задета, а значит, и беспокоиться особо незачем.

В гостевую купальню, выходившую на задний двор, притащили котел теплой воды и несколько ведер холодной. Келегорм заперся изнутри, содрал с себя одежду и стал решать сложную задачу. Как одной рукой промыть длинные волосы, как их потом заплести, а в первую очередь — как вымыть одной рукой очень грязную и очень верткую собаку.

И как не дать ей испачкаться снова, пока он отмывается.

— Вы только поглядите! — Куруфин, сидевший у стола, злобно смял и отбросил газету. — Я должен платить, чтобы этот глупый листок рассказал другим о моих мастерских, а нашего дурака прославляют бесплатно!

— Ты сам называл его листком для глупцов, — Маглор, улыбаясь, поднял листы, разгладил их. — Если рассуждать связно, то листок для глупцов охотно расскажет о приключениях глупца, разве нет?

Тот фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Главное, чтобы лишнего не наболтал.

— Ты слишком суров к нему теперь.

— Потому что был слишком мягок раньше!

— Это рассказ через третьи руки, а не слова Турко, — Маглор пробежал глазами заметку, повествующую о дьявольском мустанге-убийце, которого невозможно было убить из ружья, десятке погибших и доблестном охотнике мистере К., который убил ножом проклятое животное. Большую часть заметки, впрочем, составляли рассказы людей, еще искавших в пустошах своих близких, в основном, безуспешно. Теперь можно было ожидать, что туда устремятся любопытные со всей округи и прочешут частым гребнем все окрестности Птичьего источника. Если там есть еще хоть один труп — его отыщут. И разберут на память все, что при нем найдут.

— Нам важно другое. Лишнего Турко не сказал, о границе и туманах не обмолвился. Ты все же думаешь о нем слишком плохо.

— А ты слишком хорошо. Если хочешь отправиться туда сам — без меня.

— Нет смысла. Кем бы ни было это существо, оно исчезло.

— Полагаешь, мы не в состоянии отыскать здешние скрытые земли без него?

— Я полагаю, даже нам нужен проводник через эти завесы.

— Здешние глупые тайны меня не привлекают, — отрезал Куруфин. — Лишь бы не мешали работать. Хватит с меня завес и того, что за ними. Что смешного я сказал?!

— Не ты.

Маглор перевернул лист и теперь смеялся, глядя на несколько строк мелким шрифтом в конце третьей страницы.

— Ты меня вчера спрашивал, как выглядит теперь людская благодарность. Примерно так…

«…Келегорм Фэйнор уличил перед всеми Джека Р. Харпера в воровстве своих вещей и в ограблении погибших охотников на мустанга-иноходца. После этого, не имея возможности опровергнуть его слова, Джек Харпер открыл стрельбу и был застрелен К. Фэйнором в порядке самообороны».

— И сроку этой благодарности — до первой растопки печи, не сказать хуже, — припечатал Куруфин. — Ты все же поедешь туда?

— Нет. Младшие ничего не нашли и не почуяли, здесь мы можем на них положиться. Но не единственное же там место, где проходит подобная граница. Найдутся и другие.

— Вот когда найдутся, — сказал веско Куруфин, — тогда и позовете. А сейчас все мои дела — по эту сторону.

Он поднялся, унося с собой завернутый в бумагу хлеб.

— Буду рад, если ты не забудешь сегодня хотя бы про ужин, — сказал Маглор ему вслед.

— Готовишь нынче ты?

— Я.

— Попытаюсь, — дверь хлопнула.

Маглор рассеянно бросил газету на стол и подбросил дров в большой очаг, который одновременно обогревал дом и служил для готовки. Повесил котел с водой над огнем и двинулся в погреб за мясом.

Чужих в дом они все еще не допускали.


End file.
